Kyoko Vs Mizuko
by Kyoko-Minori
Summary: Kyoko Vs Mizuko


Kyoko made her way through the harsh snow storm, her boots digging into the deep snow that surrounded Ikasu's home in Antarctica. It had been some time since she had been here and she knew that it was rude to just stop in without notice but she happened to be nearby and figured that seeing him and Aurora once again wouldn't be a bad idea. Her long red locks blew out behind her from the heavy winds as the snow continuously fell. She just wished that she had come sooner, she could have avoided this storm if she had.

Her sword smacked against her side as she walked as quickly as she could, Ikasu's place coming into view. Thankfully, being what she was left her unaffected by the cold but that didn't mean that she enjoyed it anymore than she normally would. She sighed in relief as she made it to his library, reaching forward and opening the door to immediately be hit with the scent of paper and ink. She closed it behind her, brushing off the snow that clung to her hair and clothes.

Once finished, she made her way down the steps, her boots clicking lightly as she went. She didn't want to be too loud, just in case she caught them at a bad time. Entering the library, her violet eyes landed upon one of the last things she could have expected. She stared wide eyed at the pair that sat not too far from her.

Sitting down was Kaguro, but he wasn't alone. On his lap, straddling him was none other than Mizuko, her sister. And what made it worse was the fact that she was kissing him. It felt as if all the air was knocked from her lungs as she just stood there, unable to move nor think. She watched as the younger sister pulled away, a smirk curling at her lips as their violet eyes connected. Mizuko had known she was standing there from the beginning but she savored the feeling of hurting her older sister before slowly pulling away.

Mizuko stood up, fixing the wrinkles within her dress and straightening her hair as she smiled down at Kaguro. "That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Mizuko said with a grin before winking at Kaguro. Kyoko's heart began to race as she wondered just how far this had went. Mizuko then turned and walked towards the exit, stopping just in front of Kyoko and flashing the elder of the two a deviant grin. The look in her eyes told Kyoko that this was all a game to her, her own personal victory against the sister that in her eyes, was lucky to be the first born.

The elder sister narrowed her deep purple eyes, glaring down at Mizuko as a tightening began to form within her chest. Kyoko couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened, what she had just saw. Kyoko was just beginning to accept Kaguro and his teasing, finally to the point where she felt she could open up to him a little more. She had thought, at least for a moment there, that her first impression of him had been wrong. But it seems that she couldn't have been anymore right.

The pain was clear within Kyoko's eyes which only served to heighten the sense of victory within Mizuko. The green haired vampire was one who would do anything she had to to get what she wanted and it seemed this time, what she wanted was what little Kyoko had left. And it seemed that Mizuko had gotten exactly just that. She wanted everything that Kyoko held dear to her, wanted to break the red haired vampire and watch her world fall to pieces. For her to fall into the depths of darkness and never return. And she was getting it.

The look of betrayal within Kyoko's eyes spoke volumes for just what this had done to her. For how badly this had hurt her. Mizuko leaned in, her smirk only growing as she gazed up at the eldest sister. "You are such a fool. Didn't I warn you?" Mizuko taunted, pushing the red head even further. Kyoko would never understand how someone could do that to their own flesh and blood. Their own sibling but it seems that having such a relationship didn't matter. If anything, that only made it worse.

"I told you long ago that no man would ever want you, especially after seeing me. So what made you think that he would be any different?" Mizuko questioned, mirth filling the youngest vampires violet eyes. She was enjoying this too much, the sight of her sister breaking in front of her was what she had wanted since the very beginning. Mizuko was bitter at the idea of Kyoko being the first born to their family. To being the one that was supposed to take over for their mother. It only made her hatred worse when Kyoko left, giving up everything that she had at home as if it didn't matter. As if everything that Mizuko had dreamed of meant nothing at all.

Kyoko couldn't understand how she let him in. How she had come to trust him, even if only a little. This is how it always happens. The moment she lets someone in, they betray her. Well, it won't happen again. Mizuko laughed, covering her lips in a horrible attempt to stifle it with her perfectly manicured fingers. "You're so pathetic! You actually fell for him, didn't you?!" More laughter ensued as Kyoko lowered her head, her scarlet bangs blocking her horror filled eyes from view. "And you actually believed that he loved you in return!" The youngest sister continued to taunt Kyoko, pushing her to the brink. Passed the point of no return. Kyoko had never thought that he felt the same for her in return, but she had hoped that one day the feelings would be mutual.

When Mizuko was finally finished laughing, she pushed her way passed the red head, bumping their shoulders as she grinned and made her way up the steps. Mizuko's words repeated in Kyoko's head, over and over again as Mizuko opened the door and walked outside, complaining of having to walk in such weather. Pulling out an umbrella, she began to walk away from Ikasu's library, her smile never leaving her face. She had never felt this good about something before in her life and she would enjoy this for a long time.

Kyoko stood in the library still, her mind going over all the hopes that she had held for the blue haired man. The feeling of betrayal left her heartbroken as she began to realize that she could never trust anyone ever again. This was her destiny, to be forever alone. Her pink lips pulled into a thin line as her violet eyes narrowed and flashed to their crimson red. Turning on her heel, Kyoko marched her way out of the library, not saying a single word towards the man that broke her heart.

Once outside, Kyoko could see Mizuko not far from the entrance, fighting the weather with her tiny umbrella as she cursed in an improper manner for not bringing someone with her. Kyoko's hands balled into fists, her jaw clenching as she approached her sister, moving quicker than the younger of the two could in such weather. Kyoko had decided that this would all end. She would no longer let people walk all over her and do as they wished without repercussions. And she would start with Mizuko.

"Mizuko." Kyoko called out, her voice barely heard by the other over the heavy winds that blew her dress around. Her hair whipped back and forth but she paid no mind, her eyes set on only Mizuko with a look that showed that she had given up. No longer willing to hold herself back and cling to the sweet and innocent girl that she once was.

Mizuko turned around, violet eyes meeting Kyoko's crimson ones before they widened. It was clear that Mizuko had realized just what Kyoko wanted, and her fear could be smelt from a mile away. Mizuko was the weakest among her siblings, she knew she was no match for her eldest sister who was the second strongest among them. Playing her role well enough, Mizuko narrowed her eyes and straightened herself out. "What do you want? Haven't had enough suffering for one day? I was going to let you go for now, come back to finish the job later but if you insist than I can definitely adjust my plans."

Mizuko had hoped that taunting the sister once more would put her back in her place. That Kyoko would just take it like the little girl she once was and run off crying. But, the words only caused Kyoko to tighten her fist further. Mizuko gulped, her fear growing. Even if she had paid more attention during their training, she was still no match for Kyoko.

"You have betrayed me for the last time, Mizuko." Kyoko stated, her voice flat and lacking any sort of emotion. It was as if Kyoko had turned off all her emotions inside, leaving her as nothing more than a blank slate, much like Ikasu. "Prepare yourself, it's the only warning you shall be granted." Kyoko stated before her flames began to climb their way up her hands, covering her black gloves without burning them as they reached to her wrists.

It was clear that at this point, Mizuko was beginning to panic. She took a few steps back, wanting to put distance between her and Kyoko knowing that Kyoko's stronger when closer. Leaning down, the red head then charged forward, her fist raising as it collided with Mizuko's jaw, sending her flying back into the snow several feet away. Mizuko pushed herself up onto her feet once more, her cheek bright red from the impact and heat of Kyoko's hit. She wiped the blood that ran down from her lip and scowled at Kyoko.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed, finding it hard to comprehend just what was happening. Little Kyoko, the cry baby that she used to know had actually raised her hand to her and had actually hit her. Her cheek had already begun to heal at this point but it didn't matter to Kyoko as she charged forward once more, ready to do whatever it took pay the younger sister back for what she had done.

Seeing Kyoko racing forward, Mizuko raised her own hand, using as much force as she could hoping to halt the red heads advances as strong gusts of wind shot out from her hand and towards Kyoko. The elder vampire easily dodged, twisting her body so that it missed before her knee connected with Mizuko's gut causing the green haired vampire to lean forward, clutching her stomach as she cried out in pain. Kyoko brought her elbow down onto Mizuko's back, pushing her face first into the snow.

Mizuko coughed as she pushed herself onto her knee's, spitting out the blood that had gathered in her mouth and painting the pure white snow with a crimson red. Kyoko stood next to the younger vampire, her crimson eyes glaring down at her. She had barely used any of her strength behind those hits, knowing that Mizuko wouldn't require much more than that. Mizuko's own eyes began to change to a bright red, her fangs growing as the wind began to pick up around her. Mizuko let out a shriek as the wind began to pick up at a dangerous speed and launched towards Kyoko sending her flying backwards. Kyoko slid across the snow, digging her heels in to stop her before she stood up straight.

Mizuko stood up and turned to face her sister, the wind steadily racing around her like a vortex as Mizuko charged towards the elder vampire, aiming a punch of her own to Kyoko's face. The red head stepped to the side, raising her leg and kicking Mizuko in the ribs sending her flying once more. Mizuko caught herself before she fell, managing to land on her feet this time. The green haired vampire raised her hand, the vortex of wind working it's way around her hand before she aimed it towards Kyoko and small blade shaped gusts of wind shot towards her sister.

Kyoko was surprised by the attack, never having known that Mizuko knew such an attack as she attempted to dodge, managing it for most but one sliced her arm open as the blood quickly began to run down her pale arm, dropping to the snow under her feet. "You have improved, I will give you that but you are still no match for me." Kyoko stated, her voice still lacking any emotion as the wound began to heal on her arm. The flames intensified on her hands, a shadow covering Kyoko's face as she began to move forward, picking up speed as she went. Using more speed and strength this time, Kyoko sent another punch at Mizuko. The younger vampire dodged at the last minute, missing the punch itself but the flames still managed to strike her as she felt her skin burning.

Kyoko took the opening that Mizuko had given her to aim another hit to the woman's gut, pushing her back several feet. Mizuko stood up, the front of her dress showing a large hole where Kyoko's fire had burned it away. Not giving Mizuko a chance to regain her composure, Kyoko launched forward landing a series of hits to the girls face and side as she collapsed onto the snow, coughing up a great deal of blood. With Mizuko now on the ground, Kyoko raised her foot and brought it down onto the green haired vampires back, slamming her down into the snow as her heel dug into her skin causing her blood to run down the sides.

Pulling her leg back, she used a great deal of strength and slammed it into Mizuko's side knowing that she had broke several of her ribs. The younger sister rolled across the snow, coughing and hacking as she went. Kyoko was growing bored of this fight, knowing that no matter how hard Mizuko tried, she couldn't win. Raising her left hand, Kyoko withdrew the sword her mother had given her, the pure white blade almost blending in with the surrounding snow were it not for the deep red initials on the side and the black hilt.

Mizuko pushed herself up shakily, repeating the same process as earlier as she raised her hand before aiming the wind blades towards Kyoko. Using her sword, the redhead blocked each blade that was sent her way, slicing them as if the were nothing but a natural breeze. It was clear that the attack took a great deal of energy and magic from Mizuko, meaning she couldn't keep it up. Racing forward, Kyoko raised her blade, bringing it down to strike Mizuko who jumped back but only managed to miss the brunt of the hit. The tip of the blade still managed to slash her across the chest, her deep green dress loosening as it was cut from it's sleeves and drenched with Mizuko's blood.

Not giving Mizuko a chance, Kyoko brought the sword back around from the side as Mizuko raised her hand trying to prevent the hit. The younger sister howled in pain as her hand was cut clean from her wrist and landed several feet away with a thump into the cold snow. The hand that remained, clutched at the stub, tears leaking from the younger sisters eyes as she continued groaning in pain. Kyoko didn't give her the chance to regenerate as she brought the sword back once more, stabbing Mizuko through the gut.

Crimson eyes were wide as Kyoko's blade pierced her. Coughing, another batch of blood passed through her lips and splattered onto Kyoko as a trail led down her chin. Mizuko stood there, the blade still buried inside her as she slumped against her eldest sibling. Kyoko scoffed before raising her foot and pushing Mizuko off the white blade that was currently stained red as she landed onto the snow. The green haired vampires breaths came in shallow, her blood draining from her and painting the snow red as Kyoko stood above her. The red head gazed down at her, eyes lacking the life they once held as she cleaned off her blade with disgust.

Kyoko pushed the tip of the blade against Mizuko's neck, the tip digging in slightly causing another trail of the crimson fluid to run down as the red head narrowed her eyes at her, revealing the hatred that was steadily growing within her. "I never want to see you again. I don't want to see you or hear of you. I don't want to pick up your scent anywhere that I go. I want nothing to do with you any longer and if I do see you, know that the next time, I _won't_ hesitate to kill you. I am only leaving you alive to relay a message for me."

Kyoko dug her blade in a little deeper causing even more blood to seep from the wound as she leaned forward and scowled at her. "Tell Kaguro exactly what I just told you. That I never want to see him again for if I see either of you, I won't hesitate to attack immediately and I don't care if he's stronger than I am or not." She no longer held any hope inside her, no longer cared for what became of her life as she pushed the blade in a little bit deeper to emphasize her point before withdrawing it when Mizuko shakily agreed.

Sheathing her sword, Kyoko stood up straight, her crimson eyes turning from Mizuko to shoot one last glance towards Ikasu's library before she turned on her heel and walked off, not once looking back and leaving Mizuko to her fate as she laid there in the snow, bleeding without enough magic to regenerate herself properly.


End file.
